Changes Aren't Always Good
by Kotou Masaki
Summary: Elsword the Rune Slayer changed himself for El-Team, but something he did while changing himself just messed everything up. After El-Team kicked Elsword off the team; He never wanted to do anything with them again. But now he goes to Hamel Academy where El-Team, his former team is in all of his classes. What will Elsword do about these broken bounds? We'll just have to find out.
1. Changes Aren't Always Good

**A/N:I'm back with another Elsword story where I'll be focusing on Elsword. Suprise, Suprise. But yeah I kinda like this idea and I kinda wanted to share it with others besides just my Guild and Skype friends so yeah hope some of you enjoy; if you do, a Review, Favorite or Follow is much appreciated. Enjoy.**

This world is truly dim. If someone you loved, hated what you do or did, you'll change for them right? And that's exactly what I did. I changed for those bastards and they kicked me out! The kick me out like I was some rubbish that needed to be dispose of! I thought I finally had some friends; But I really didn't...I couldn't believe they'd actually do that to me...and I actually thought we had some kind of bond...

"Huh...?"I rubbed my eyes and inspected around my apartment on the lake of Hamel which was in the state of rebuilding where I live. (Close to Resiam) I got up and stretched and went into the bathroom looking at the calendar and saw that it was a new begin at Hamel Academy. I sighed.

"I don't want to see those faces again.."

_"If you won't change Elsword...we'll change you!" _

The horrid thought flew past my head again as I smashed my fist into the wall, shaking the thoughts off I ask brushed my teeth and showered. getting myself dressed in my casual Slayer attire, putting my sword in the sheath on my back and walking outside at the perfect time to sweat myself to catch up with the bus. I catch a breather on the stairs for a moment as I walk down the pathway(middle of the bus) as the atmosphere in the bus thicken into malice at me. I heard the whispers coming from everyone.

_"Isn't that Elsword..?" _

_"Yeah the one who got kicked off of El-Team."_

_"Must of did something pathetic right?"_

_"No telling; he is a mindless tool."_

_"He's only known because of Elesis-sama."_

_"He'll be trash without her."_

_"Can't believe she accepts him."_

I cover my ears up from the hate. I already knew the word got out as I sat in the back of the bus and listen to music while everyone threw trash at me. I had the whole world against me.

We finally met our stop as I got off the back of the bus, looking at the astonishing school that was build very good, with fine architecture. I walk through the front gates and into the cafeteria and there I saw them:

El-Team.

Their gazes reverted towards me for one second but I looked at them and rubbed it off, going to the line and picked up my food, then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Elsword-kun."

"Leave me alone Seiker; I'm not talking to you and I don't want to deal with you."

"Hey..don't you get angry -

**Flame Rune! **

"Don't step in my tracks Seiker. I don't wanna taint your finest El-Team shoes."

"Why are you making my sound like a Elitist here!"I swing my sword out of my Sheath, slashing at Chung severing his clothes and opening a wound of his face; I jump up and ready to summon a rune but I get slammed down by chains as someone picks me up, I turn around to see Glave.

"None of that..."I get up and looked at Chung who had a fresh wound and blood going down his face and looking at me with horror. I looked at my sword which was on the ground and had a touch of blood on it. I opened a wound of my former Team Mate.

"I don't care..."I whisper, picking up my sword and walking out of the now quiet cafeteria. I follow the map into my first period and went to sleep in there until I was woken by the Bell ringing.

I got up and heard voices going down the hallway until I saw someone step in the room. One. By. One.

Aisha. Rena. Raven. Eve. Chung. Ara and Add.

I look at them as they look at me with disguised looks; especially Aisha. they all sit down trying to ignore my presence as I do the same. Penesiso our first period instructor comes in and looks at us all.

"Hello Everyone! I know you're all happy to attend to Hamel Academy! The most prestigious School in all of Elrios! now if you may, I want all of you to get up and introduce yourselves if you already haven't and tell us what you specialize in.(Meaning your class/path.)

"Elsword Sieghart."I get up, walking to the front of the room and up on the pedestal. I look at all the faces including El-Teams. none-or-less I muster up the time and care to introduce myself.

"Hello...I'm Elsword Sieghart, former El-Team member; I specialize in Fire combat and quick magic fighting. I'm known as a **Rune Slayer**."As I step down someone ask a question...a question that shouldn't be asked.

"Former..? What happened."I...smirked. I got up and pointed at Oberon who asked and begin to laugh.

"I was kicked off...I was kicked off for changing myself!"

"Hey...Elsword-"I stopped Pendsiso looking back.

"They kicked me off because I changed myself. to better myself for the future. I walked a path which they didn't like and so the...fucking kicked me off. but it doesn't matter now. I don't care anymore and they shouldn't either...I truly...

Hate El-Team."I get down from the Pedestal and walk back to my seat, the rest of the classroom was just quiet. to the point were we all sat and did nothing. as if Glave stopped time from moving. this happened until the end of class.

I get up, and walk out of the class-room at a fast pace. I just zone myself out of the world until the end of the day as I walk out of the school; knowing I'll have to do this for the next four years. as I walk down the streets of Rusiam to my apartment my phone vibrates in my Pocket which makes me enchant my weapon at a reflex; something Raven taught me to do. I kinda stop to think about Raven for a moment but quickly erase his name from my head as I take phone out of my pocket and look at the screen...to see a message from Aisha-Chan.

**[Aisha-Chan]:Sorry about...everything really. **I grip my phone, I hold it tight to the point where I was about to eradicate it from pure strength. but I hold my hatred towards El-Team and give in to respond.

**[Elsword]:What the hell do you want me...I think I know El-Team hates me more then enough. **

I open the door to my dimly-let apartment, taking off my shoes and walking up to my room where I cut the TV on and crawl in my bed, which my phone alerts me again from a vibration. I look at the message.

**[Aisha-Chan]:We-I mean, I don't hate you; I was only going against you do to the force will by El-Team. To be honest me and Chung was the only one who didn't vote to kick you off El-Team.**

I felt tears roll down my face, as I begin bawling like a baby. "After I raised my weapon and severed Chung...just to find out he wasn't against me...I'm so stupid!"

After I stopped hating myself, I responded back.

**[Elsword]:I didn't know...I'm sorry I acted towards you like that; can you please tell Chung I said sorry to him. And I deeply apologize from cutting him.**

**[Aisha-Chan]: He said Sorry Chung. **She throws me in a stage of bewilderment until I find out that this was a chat-room.

**[Seiker-Kun]:No problem Elsword-Kun, I'm happy you and Big Sis(Aisha) made up. **

And that put a smile on my face. To know that the whole entire world wasn't against me. That I still had bounds within this world.

**To be continued.**

**A/N:Well I hoped you enjoyed! Cause I really enjoyed writing this. the reason why this wasn't out earlier because I had to read over the errors that my friends/guild mates pointed out for me.**

**So yeah; more chapter soon.**

**Sincerely, Kotou**


	2. Forbidden Friendship

**A/N:So I went ahead and post this chapter on FanFiction due to me being suprise people actually like Elsword Drama and this being the last-chapter I already pre-written. So yeah if you enjoy please be sure to leave a Review or Follow and Favorite for more! Everything is appreciated.**

My eyes flutter open as I look around my room and for the first day after my department from El-Team; I felt happy to be alive. I skipped(Which wasn't far) to my bathroom and got prepared for school, brushing my teeth and hair, and taking a shower. I went to my closet and decided to rock out my Infinity Slayer outfit(He wears the different classes outfit, but that doesn't change his way of combat.) putting my sword in my sheath and taking Conwell's sheath with me just in-case I have to summon him, I walk outside my door and was greeted by the bus; I walked on it and I heard the same whispers. but this time I didn't care. I kept my smile on my face until we got to school.

I walked to the cafeteria and saw El-Team sitting at their table and greeting me with that quick reversion of the stares as I see Aisha and Seiker wave at me as I smile back at them getting my breakfast and sitting in the table in the far back. after drinking and eating a portion of my food I decided to look upon the Extra-curricular activities I had to pick.

"Hmm...Track sounds cool but it seems tiring and repetitive after a while; Oh! Cheer-leading...but I'll get even more hate if I join something like that. Hmm...Discipline Committee? Sounds cool. Guess I'll mark this one I suppose; its only one semester after all.

"Oh Elsword-Kun? you plan on taking Discipline Committee?"

"Cool Elsword-Kun."I look around my flyer hearing the voices call my name as I finally look up to see Aisha and Seiker sitting at my table. I gasp a bit in surprise as they just laughed.

"I don't want to get you guys in trouble! I'm not trying so make you two sound like elitist or whatever, but I think you should go back your table..I don't think they like you associating with me."I look at El-Team's table to see them giving me Dirty looks and Raven's Nasod Arm overheating just from looking at me. I revert my gaze back at them.

"It doesn't matter; they can't always keep us under their wings."Aisha said as Seiker nods his head in response.

"Seriously I don't wanna get you guys in- My Rune Shield taps itself open as I look up to see Raven looking at me; I get up and summon Conwell looking at him.

"You know that could of actually hurt me right..."I look up at him as he glides his hand across his blade. "I had no intention of actually caring."He said sharply looking at Aisha and Seiker.

"Aisha-San, Seiker-San come back over here and away from **him.**"The emphasis he puts on my name shows his hate towards me. "But Raven-" "Now.."Raven gives both of them a cold glare as the begin walking with Raven back to the table.

"Such a nice guy Raven. You scoop that low, eh? Forcing two girls to follow your orders and you wrapped their minds and poison it for them to actually obey you. Some pathetic loser they left the team up too."I say as they where walking back; Raven stops in his tracks, shadowsteping in-front of my face looking back at me.

"What...did you say?"He looks down at me with his cold eyes twitching. I kick him in the chest and throw Conwell at him summoning harsh chaser to throw pull him back while I punch him with my explosive fist powerful enough to break through his armor.

"What a jackass you ARE!"I lash at him as he growls; by what he's doing he was getting ready to OP Bomb me.

**Luna Bl- **

**Alternative Magic Field-Time and Space! **

Glave Magic Field instantly forces Luna Blade to break and shatter like a mirror and stop ravens arm from preparing a OP Bomb to shoot at me. Seiker who is now holding me back and Rena holding Raven back.

"Get him out of my face! I'll cute you up! you pathetic TRASH!"Raven lashes his anger at me as I try to harsh chaser him again Glave's chains wraps around them. breaking the Magic Bound from me and Conwell temporarily.

"Hold me back Seiker-Kun!"I yell out for Seiker to hold my pure anger in as Rena takes Raven away from my line of sight; by now everyone has already left for first period including the rest of El-Team.

"I'm informed that you no longer play a role in El-Team, Elsword; and that you despise them. but for you to outburst like that was wrong on your part and you shouldn't of have done that..."Glave says looking at me which I must agree on. I decided to not tell him that Raven shot a bomb at me first.

"I...I'm deeply sorry Glave-Sensei...I know I shouldn't of done that."He looks at me and smiles. "Good...here's Conwell back." His chains picks up Conwell and I take it from its grasp as he throws his cubes in the Air Flash-Teleporting into them and gone from our presence.

"Damn that Velderian..."I whisper under my voice as I can hear Chung's clanking armor shift and pat me on the back as I look back and see him smiling. "No worries Elsword. Me and Aisha is always on your side."

"Thank you Seiker-Kun...that really means a lot!"I couldn't help but hug him and shred some tears. And I think Chung heard me crying because he begin to pat my back and kept repeating "there, there."

"Your really going to be a great mother when you grow up Seiker-Kun."

"What!? Mother!? I'm a boy you know Elsword-Kun!"He pushes me away and looks at me with a red-face and pout as I begin to laugh. "Oh...right."I mange to say as he punches me in the shoulder.

"They should of been a straight-forward right!"He said yelling at me down the hall as we walked to our class. "I'm sorry Iron Princess! I didn't mean it...!"I say with a smirking and girly-giggles emitting from my mouth.

**Steel...! **

"I'm sorry!"I say putting my swords in Guard stance as he looks at me. "Hmph."He says walking away from me. "Hey Seiker-Kun wait up!"I say catching up to him when he opens the door to Penesio lecturing.

"Oh you guys finally made it...well takes your seats I'll change the role."We both go to our seats as Penesio begins lecturing about awakening of Ran's Demon Army which makes Ara cry from time to time in the story until we finally get out of the period.

The rest of the day was bland as usual until it was finally time to go to the Extra-Circular meetings. I make my way out of the school and head to the Discipline Headquarter which is one of the branches off of Hamel Academy. I open the door looking around the room to see everyone crowed up around a stage as someone walks up; to surprise, it was Oberon.

"Hello everyone. I'm Oberon Horoshiki the leader of the Discipline Community and the Vice-President is next to me; Ferdinand-San. It is a pleasure to meet you all and judging from the headcount and reviews. All of you would be joining."The crows uproars as he taps the mic.

"However there is two late people who will have to spar in order to get the last spot:

**Raven and Elsword Sieghart. **

"No fucking way!"I hear Raven outburst from the crowd.

_Oh god... _

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N:Well I hope you enjoy. The next few chapter will be arriving a tad bit late to the party cause I wanna get ADD To The Lunacy back in tracks and update my Minecraft story. so yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter and it was a pleasure to me to pre-write it for you!**

**Notes/FaQ:**

**The use of Elsword using Conwell and also having the ability Conwell is just me really depicting the idea that if you choose one class. you should also inherit the powers from other classes that you haven't picked.**

**Note 2:The word "Veldarian" basically means a citizens from X village. for example if I, Kotou, was from Ruben Elsword would of said,"Damn..that Rubian.."It basically is a name to say a pedestrian but in a more formal way.**


	3. True Lunacy

**A/N:Haha! I'm back everyone; I just couldn't leave you guys hanging. So I think everyone is dying to know why Elsword got kicked off the team!? Well you ready to know...**

**...I'm not telling you. BUT! There is something happening in this chapter they'll hint or give you some ideas on why he left; I suck a giving people the Element of Suprise. Also in the previous chapter I was reading over it and I mistakenly put,"I'll cute you up! TRASH!" instead of, "I'll cut you up! Trash!" So sorry about that if you got confused. But yeah; I'll always be start doing the "Answer The Review." In the next chapter thing so yeah. If you enjoy the story please be sure to leave a review, and if your enjoying the FF drop and Favorite or be sure to follow!**

**Continuation from Chapter 2**

"Are you kidding me!?"Raven outbursts from the crowd.

_Oh God..._

"Very well then, Raven and Elsword Sieghart step into the Elevator on the back-stage! The battle will commence soon. I take a deep breath, getting on the stage and seeing Raven follow behind me, I open the Elevator and step inside with him slowly stepping back. The silence begins to fill the air as Raven breaks it.

"I'll not forgive you for what you did...EVERYONE KNOWS IT."He looks at me with his Amber eyes infuriated.

"Power is something that is drawn to you by training! You think I wanted to do _that?!" _I yell at him as he taunts me as I taunt him back the Elevator opens up into a wide-circular room; Almost like a little battle Arena. I look to the Side to see El-Team sitting on it and on the other side the Discipline Committee watching us as-well; I take Conwell and my Sword out of their sheaths as we both walk in the middle.

"Very well! Raven The Veteran Commander and Elsword Sieghart The Rune Slayer will now be sparring over the last spot in the Discipline Committee! The objective is to knock your opponent out without causing them fatal injuries! If the other person is unable to snap-back in reality within 10 seconds of being knock-out is disqualified.

Raven walks past me; I can almost feel the hate emitting off of him I grip my swords tightly as Raven turns around and stare at me. Oberon looks at us two and nod.

"Aschente!"

"Aschente!"

Raven shadow-step at me me as I dodge by sliding to the right I jump in the air launching a rune at him and he takes his Nasod Arm shooting a bomb at me; I throw con-well behind his head with the rope attached to my sword I sling it back at him as he takes his sword and slices it half throwing another bomb at me which blows me back as I can feel the fire trying to burn through my own Molten Armor;

**Weapon enchantment! **I hold my hand out towards me two swords lying on the floor enchanting the weapons with a plague Aura as I go to grab the Raven cuts me in my back multiple times; as I can feel the poison slowly seeping into me. I charge back at him severing his armor as we clash blows over and over; he takes his Nasod Fist and jumps back smirking.

**Burning Buster! **Flurry of crows are summons at me as I stare at them.

_No...!_

I block the flurry of blows as I feel myself slowly heat up at a very fast pace; Like my soul had ember burning it. I felt a surge of energy inside me flip as I charge at Raven slicing at him; He parried some of the blows as I take conwell stabbing it in him and throwing it at the wall; taking him with it. I jump up and come down with a shower of Runes.

"Sieghart-Kun! I t-think you won!"I heard Oberon voice from behind me...but...I felt as if I wasn't done. I throw my sword to the side; taking Conwell out of him as I hold it up and begin punching him. I heard voices from behind me but I kept punching him throwing him around like a ragdoll. The ground around me begin to burn as I suddenly stop. I see everyone begin to flee as the circular room begin to burn; the fire started spreading as Rena pushes me to the floor and El-Team rushes and picks Raven up running away. The fire begin climbing the walls.

I sat there. staring around the room. looking at the blood which was splattered and the cracks in the ground. I did all of this. I begin to lose my strength as I drop to my kneels feeling the poison rise up in my body. I breathe heavily as I look around.

_This is why..._

_I don't know why anymore. Why did I choose a path that only lead to my own despair...to walk the path of a Flame Warrior, I couldn't believe that I would make such a idiotic decision. Not only has it ruined my life but it has broken the bounds I once had...I don't think there's nothing for me to live for anymore..._

_I mentally chuckle at my thoughts. Before hearing my other voices call for me on the other side of the road. The voices became loader as I finally open my eyes and stand up to reality._

"Huh...the after-life is the same blood-covered burning room?"I look around before seeing Chung looking at me with tears in his eyes; my mind is still disorientated from the flames and my thoughts.

"Huh..? Seiker-Kun; the Princess came to save the Prince, eh? I never read a Fairy Tail like that."Chung punishes me by almost cracking my rib-cage when he was hugging me as he finally lets go Aisha has extinguished all the flames with her **Freezing Point Research. **I look at her as she smiles. Chung was sweating pretty bad from my flames, his long hair making it worse.

"Guys...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SAVING ME!?"I let my thoughts take over my voice. "You should be worried about Raven! He's burned up and I stabbed him with my sword!? Why are you worrying about someone who killed so many people...I DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO-"Chung slaps me in the face looking at me with a stern face.

"Don't you ever _fucking _put your life in front of others..."I look at him my eyes widening and tears developing; He was actually worried. It was the first time I heard Chung use profanity. I nod my head as we go back to the School main hall from Aisha's teleporting magic. At that moment I heard the announcement calling my name to go to the front office. To my conclusion:

I was suspended for one month.

"Guys...I think I'm just gonna go."Aisha grabs my hand but I let go, running out of the school building and down the roads of Resiam; opening my apartment door and running upstairs sitting on my bed...just contemplating.

_What do I do?_

_I fucked up, haven't I? I might as well kill myself but then I realize something..._

_This is all Rosso's fault! Possessing the power to harness Fire..and joy to prevent the strength of fire for spreading. Tsk. Like that will work; I get up and walk to my closet grabbing my plate armor and putting it on, and taking out conwell before smirking. Taking out my phone and looking at the chat-room.  
_

**[Elsword]:"I'm going to kill Rosso; and free my burden of a Fire Knight, to erase a path I choose to taken. I'll be reborn as Knight..."**

**To Be continued.  
**

**A/N:So yeah; things are happening! Our Rune Slayer is getting a bit over-board with himself. Let's see if he stops himself from his growing lunacy.**

**References:**

**"Aschente!" Is a reference from **ノーゲーム・ノーライフ **which means "By The Ten Pledges!" It was basically use to say that they accept the rules of the spar.**

**Please Review for more! If you like whats happening a Favorite and Follow is much appreciated.  
**

**Sincerely, Kotou**


	4. Bond of True Friendship

**A/N:I'm back! I decided to put my ADD To The Lunacy:Path of Darkness on hiatus, for one; because of Writers-block, and two because I'm working on my other Elsword story, which is based off Akuma no Riddle(Riddle Story of The Devil)(A really cool Action anime with a good plot, but it's Yuri anime so yeh.)** **It would of already been out, but I'm still contemplating if the the main character should be Add or Chung Seiker, But thats for me as a writer for you guys to find out; so I hope you enjoy!**

**As always, Reviews are much appreciated! If you enjoy the story give it a favorite or follow for more! Any feedback should be PM'd to me, also OC will be accepted in the future.**

I walk into my closet, taking out a medium size bag, to hold such things for my trip. I place some clothes, and some snacks for the way to the trip and some water, and other survival supplies just in-case the dagger in my back goes in deeper then I anticipated. I walk down my stairs, at the dusk of the night, looking around the streets of Southern(I think, idk even know anymore.) Resiam, scanning the shadows for any pedestrians who could of see me. as my phone vibrated, I walk behind the tree with my Ninja Walking at my highest capability, before crouching down to read the message.

**[Seiker-Kun]:Meet me at the border-line for Sander Desert.**

**[Aisha-Chan]:Meet me at the border-line for Sander Desert. **I ponder of their messages for a moment, as I decided to shrug and go ahead and go to the border before a sudden thought flashed before my mind.

_What if they told El-Team and their going to throw me in jail?_

_What if they're going to take their hands and end my life!?_

_What if they got the Hamel Imperials waiting for me for Execution Sentence!? _The thoughts begin to cloud my judgement. I grit my teeth in disgust, spiting on the ground as if I was trying to get something out of my mouth.

"Pathetic, I'm not going to fall for no El-Scum's tricks! I was one of you, I think like one of them, I know what the plan on doing...Seiker-Kun...Aisha-Chan.."I turn around and begin going up the streets of Northern Resiam, I begin hearing the howls of the night as it begin to make whistling holes out of my armor.(Holes/pockets within the shoulders and stuff.)

I make my way to the docks of Hamel looking at the long vast opening, as all of the sudden I feel the cold wind hitting my the back on my neck with a eerie feeling...

...No. I was mistaken. I felt someone breathing on my neck, as all of the sudden, I hear someone whisper:

_"Boo." _I jump like a girl into the Ocean turning around to see Chung & Aisha literally, rolling on the floor and laughing at me, I growl at them as my armor got heavier from the water absorbing into my clothing; Chung pulls me up as he just smirks.

"Thats what you get for not trusting us."He said punching my shoulder playfully. "What do you mean?"I ask as Aisha just wave her finger. "We sent you that message JUST to see if you would actually come, knowing that we're still on El-Team. Now we know you don't trust us as much as we thought."Aisha pouts as I shake my hands, laughing nervously.

"No, No! You got it all wrong..I was just uh...going for a quick swim! Ye-yeah! Thats all."Chung looks at me with a 'Quit your bullshit.' Expression as I sigh. Giving in to their truth.

"But really...on to the more important thing. Do you really intend to kill Rosso, Elsword? One of the only thriving El-Guardians to this date."Aisha ask me as I clinch my fist into a ball. "I only strive for vengeance now; After what Ros-

I bite my tongue. holding back the truth I wanted to tell them.

"You guys can leave if you want; I never really intend for you guys to get your hands dirty for non-people of El-Team."I begin walking away, tracking mud of the docks from the shore, as I feel someones hand grab tightly around mines, I turn around to see tears developing in Chung's eyes.

"T-There you go again! We're you friends Elsword! And as long as W-I'm your friend, I'll be by your sight for anything. Even though I don't completely agree on you killing Rosso, I'll still be there and try to stop you."I didn't agree on the 'Stopping' part, but I smile, and hug Chung, before quickly letting go, blushing a bit.

"Oooh...~ Elsword, you're Bisexual, eh?"Aisha says with a playful grin, I try to throw a swing at her, but she just teleports away, floating in the wind on her staff; giggling as Chung the whole way to the border had a cherry red face and pout. We make our way to the Border of Sander Desert, Already; the sand was hitting my face as I cover my face with my other spare clothes; wrapping it around my Nose and mouth, giving my other shirts to Aisha and Chung so they can do the same, I nod my head.

_I'm coming Rosso. I'm coming for you._

**[Raven's Point of View]  
**

I lay my head back on the pillow, trying to keep a calm state of mind, as I hear someone knock on the door. "Come in."I whisper, but loud enough so they can hear. I see Rena rush in looking at me with a worried expression.

"It's Aisha-san and Seiker-san!"Rena begins panicking before the words can get out of her mouth, I take my head nudging her a bit, since it was the only part of my body that isn't in solitary confinement.

"Aisha, Elsword, and Chung...they plan on killing Rosso."The words hit me like a bullet; I never knew I was ever going to say these words for quite the time.

"That means...we gotta be El-Team again...?"Rena shakes her head, I mange to nod my head from all the information placed on me. "I-I need some time to think Rena.."She nods her head, getting out of the room, as I get myself up looking down the streets of Hamel from the ER's view.

_You shifted us Elsword. far to much. You've taken our two teammates and twisted their thoughts, Elsword after that day I don't think we can ever be friends again...but after what you did to me and show me what you're made of I'm sorry to say..._

_...**You're dead when I see you again.**"_

**A/N:Making progress! Kinda of a filler chapter. But we know the pot is moving, So yeah. If you enjoyed this story a review would be much appreciated; If you like what your seeing don't forget to follow and favorite for more!  
**

**References:**

**A very bad one and I actually hate myself for doing it. Although barely not noticeable, when Elsword said, "Ninja Walking." That is...a Reference to the Perk in COD, which gives you silent Footsteps. Why did I do this.**


	5. A Lesson To Be Learned

**A/N:Hey guys, its kinda been awhile since I update, and It is because the time this is uploaded it has already passed like a 1 and 2 days or so. But anyways we hit 1,000 Views! I don't take that lightly, pretty big step for such a horrible writer . I'm glad to see people at-least use their internet, and time to glance at my story and I REALLY appreciated the people who review my story, and follow and favorite if they enjoy it. I can't thank you people enough for giving in your time to read my creations. But anyways, you came for a chapter and a chapter is what I'll give you.**

**Hope you enjoy! If you do, a Review will be much appreciated, and if you want more follow and favorite for more.(OCS and Constructive Criticism should me PM'ed to me.)**

The only sounds I was picking up was the winds blowing in my face, Chung screaming every five minutes from the sand in his eyes, and the gravel within the sand, crunching against our footsteps.

"Urgh..! Aisha-Chan! This is like a Oasis! I don't see how you and your mentor trained here for several years...!"Chung complain as Aisha gently smack him upside the head with her staff.

"Stop complaining Seiker-Kun."Chung was rubbing his head from the pain, before I finally realize something, stopping in my tracks.

_Why the hell are we in a Oasis._

"Aisha-Chan, Seiker-Kun. Why _exactly _are we in Sander Oasis?"I mange to speak through the tightening cloth wrapped around my face.

"We need to talk to someone of importance, if you want "To Kill Rosso"."I didn't ask what she mean by 'Someone of Importance' but I'll do anything to get closer to Rosso, and kill him."

"We arrived!"I look down to see Sander Village within the blinding of the sand wind. But as we started running closer I noticed something:

**Imperials where guarding the front and back entrance. **

"Stop!"I motion them to stop, pointing to the Imperials as Chung start shaking his head. "Oh no...no no no no!" "Aisha! They found out!?" I was looking at them talking back in forth, in a state of confusion. "I-I don't know!? Maybe the Imperials are here for some other reason..?"Aisha laughed nervously, looking back at the guards.

"Think...have you left your phone anywhere in the room!?"Chung asked. And to his response, Aisha went pale for a moment.

"I-I...left it in the room when I was gathering stuff in the storage shed outside..."Chung started stepping back, motioning his hands quickly.

"W-Whats the hell is going on guys..?" I chase after Chung and Aisha as the ran back up the hill and into the sandy oasis.

"You don't get it do you, idiot!? They're after you! Rena, Eve, or Ara must've picked up my phone and saw the message you put in the chatroom."I feel my chest suddenly gain weight, feeling fatigue build up in me.

"This is all my fault guys...maybe we should just split."Chung and Aisha turn around, as Chung growls; Leaping directly at me pouncing on me and he throws me in the air, putting me on his shoulders, and catching up to Aisha.

"You're not bailing us us now Elsword-Chan~"Aisha says, as Chung nod his head.

"Don't worry Elsword-Kun. We'll be by your side no matter what! Now lets go find a cave, we'll set camp there and hide from the Imperials."Aisha says from now above, floating on her staff.

Aisha points to a opening of the Elrios, Chung put me on my feet as we slide down the wall into the cave, the pure emptiness sets out a loud thunder-clap-like sound within the cave from us impacting the ground. Aisha gets on her knees, opening her backpack, and taking out some raw lumber.

"That is what you got the Imperials on our tails for? Lumber?" Chung deadpanned. "Shut up Iron Princess."Chung growls, as I couldn't help but laugh, Aisha sets the wood on fire from her prowess in Fire Magic."

"Well...we're going to be in here for awhile...got any jokes?"I asked. Chung raises his hand, smirking. "What leaves their phone in a room and causes trouble?"Aisha begin counting down.

"...An Aisha?"I say jokingly, as She jumps up at that moment.

**Blaze Step!**

"Oh god..!"Chung leaps out of pure fear and instincts, running away from the camp-site, as Aisha chased after him with a blaze of fire in her trail.

"Heh. Chung is such a-" The fire up-roared from the Camp-fire, as I begin bailing like a baby.

"You planned this out didn't you Aisha!"I ran their way, scrambling away from the fire.

"At least you have strong resistance against fire...Ahh! Help me Elsword-Kun!"

"Oh...he's right."I mentally laugh, hearing the sounds of Chung screaming and Aisha staff whacking him every second, his screams where echoing out the Cave as I see Aisha returned from the shadows with a burnt and beaten up Chung.

"Idiot Princess."She says, dusting her hands off calming down the fire at the camp-fire, as I laugh at the response to Chung's body twitching on the floor.

"N-Note to self: N-Never make horrible j-jokes about Aisha."He says, rocking back and forth.

"Calm down it couldn't be that bad..."

The pure silence in the cave taken over the conversation. The fear from Chung shifting around the cave.

"Oh. You had it rough..."

I step up to Rena on my Crutches, as she nods at me.

"When is she arriving anyways?"I ask as Rena shrugs her shoulders.

"She needs to hurry up. I could've of been using this time...dissecting Eve...Oh~ My...the things I could of be d-"Ara hit him with the pole-side of her spear, as he crouches down and whimpers.

"Oh my~ The main guest have arrived, and with her boyfriend~"Elesis walks in the room, he hair fluttering from the wind coming in the door, and her cape moving on the tides of the wind.

"S-Shut up Rena-san!"Elesis says, as Ran just shake his head at Rena, I shake my head with him.

"What took you so long Elesis-sama!"Ara says, as Elesis shrugs her shoulder. "The bus takes so to come down here."

"Excuses, excus-"Elesis throws her sheath at Add, knocking him out cold.

"Pipe down Crazy-boy."Elesis says, returning her arms to her side. nodding hear head.

"Now on to the main problem:My little brother, and his little..."plot." "We'll destroy his plans by all means."I nod my head. "I like the sound of that."Rena punches me in the shoulder, I almost fall and face-plant straight into the railing of the Bus-stop. As I look back to see her cold expression.

"Go easy on your brother Elesi-

"He's no longer my brother...for him to commit such atrocities, I'll make sure to teach him...

**"A good lesson."**Pulls out her claymore.

**A/N:Hate incoming for ElesisxRan!? But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I don't have nothing really to say, but that things are starting to move! Elsword vs Elrios, yeah? But if you enjoyed, please be sure to Review. and if you want more, Follow and Favorite for more!**

**(Constructive Criticism should be PM'ed to me along with Future OCS.(OC's will be coming soon. Like my Sasori OC.)**


	6. Lord of Pain

**A/N:Sorry for the very long delay, I really didn't plan on being gone for song long, I was mostly getting ready for Add. But if you haven't notice, Chung is Bisexual, yeah...but I mean he is Iron Paladin so I don't see why not. But don't let that interfere...for ****_now kekheheheheh-_****Ahem. Anyways heres the chapter.**

**Please Review! If you like what you see a follow and favorite will very welcomed. any OCs or Constructive Criticism should be PM'ed to me.**

"Add stop moving your Dynamos every-where!"

"Hey! Its not my problem! This train is moving everywhere! Shesh!"

"Ran, how far are we?"Elesis asks her boyfriend, he turns around, "What-"He is replied to by a punch in the stomach, "God your so lazy!"Elesis says as the Ran sits on the ground whimpering, I chuckle a bit with Add pointing and laughing at him. "A-Add shut up!"Ran says emitting a growl. I went back to cleaning my blade as Rena looked at me as I shrugged. "What...?" "You should really calm yourself, you don't have a intention on killing Elsword do you?" "I do...he took our team mates, and more importantly he plans on throwing the balance of Elrios off."

"You should give Elsword some remorse, the feeling of being shutdown from the rest of the world is something that you can't control, If you constantly push him around you'll throw him into a unstable state of mind, like me."Add said, staring at me, I could tell he was serious as Rena nods his head. "Add-kun is right, Raven you should listen to him more often."

"R-Rena-san I thought I told you to stop calling me "Add-Kun." I hate that.."Add says, his face flustering as Rena laughs. "You're so cute when your mad. makes me w-

"We're here..."Elesis's voice is guarded by the winds blowing and the eerie sound of the train stopping, I grab my crutches, stepping out of the Train and stepping in the Sands of Sander Oasis.

"Ran, take everyone to the Sander's Inn. I need to go get the Glave and everyone's group here."Elesis says, waving good bye as Ran nod his head. "Come everyone, we must prepare to protect Elrios, our peace is being threaten by a man with great affinity of fire..."

"Elsword-Kun, wake up."I open my watery eyes from the immense heat as I look to see Chung's dry blue eyes looking down at me, then at his body."Chung why are you not wearing a shirt?! You're a girl!"Chung smile turns into a angry expression as he pokes me in the face sharply. "W-Wait if you're not wearing a shirt then _eheh _ Aisha is-"Aisha's staff responds to my question as I whimper.

"Not gonna happen, perv."I rub my cheeks from the pain as I get up. "Well lets get out of this cave, we must move on."Aisha says, getting on her staff and flying up from the cave.

I crawl my way up to the first ledge, dragging Chung on my leg as I take conwell throwing it up to the outside world, as I feel something tug it pulling us up, as Aisha smiles.

"You two are weak for males~"Aisha says, giggling a bit as I chuckle to her statement. "Chung is a girl so it makes u-"Chung hits me in the stomach with his cannon, following with his "Steel Edge" which almost sends me back in the Cave.

"Hmph."Chung says, walking off with Aisha taking the lead, I pick myself back it crawling back to them to enter there conversation.

"Do you think they're looking for us already Aisha-chan?"Chung ask looking at Aisha as she looks down at him, shrugging.

"Possibly, but Glave would've already found us. The dude is _really _powerful."Aisha said, motioning her hands to make a wide circle in the air, almost falling off her staff.

"Hey, why are we heading towards the place we killed Karis at?"I ask, feeling the air thicken with a taint of darkness, the sky turn red as Aisha looks down at me. "We've gotta find 'him' if we want to 'kill' Rossso."Aisha said, turning her head forward again.

"Why did you put emphasis on 'him' and 'kill' as if I'm playing Aisha...I will kill Rosso for what he has done to my body."I say, clenching my fist as Chung looks at me with a slanted face.

"You should really think about your path Elsword, Add did tell you a similar story, on how he wanted to kill Eve and create a new Nasod Race to destroy this plane of time."My eyes scattered on Chung, I stopped my self from swinging conwell out, thinking out his rhetorical statement.

"Chung I didn't come this far to back down, I'm truly grateful for both of helping me, but if you wanna back down go ahead. I'll finish what I started by myself, it'll limit what punishment on you two."

"Back to you! If we come this far, our punishment will be equivalent to what we'll get if we keep going. Stop trying to lay the burden on your shoulders Elsword-kun, we're your friends, and that is what friends are for we'll help you carry your burden, right Aisha-Chan?"

"Mhm~ Seiker-kun is right Elsword-chan."I flinch at the last retort she made. "C-chan? I'm a boy Aisha-chan!"Aisha giggles at my flustering rage. "After what I lifted back there, I'm the Alpha male of the group, I call the shouts and names!"Aisha says, making her voice sound husky and with a sense of great power and seriousness in it, before cracking and bursting into laughter, which me and Chung follow with.

"What are you guys doing here...?"I feel a cold presence behind us, almost un-welcoming...I turn around to see the one and only..

"Valak-san?"Chung says looking at the tall structure, smiling. "What are you doing in the Oasis of Sander?"

"I don't know...just roaming around..."Chung gasps as Valaks peers at him. "You seem different? What happen to you when you departed paths from us?" "Oh, you must be talking about my personality? Well believe it or not, I gained control over my body, I now have my own personality, but I can still tear through my enemies!"Valak said, stabbing his sword into the ground and unleashing his wings as Chung smile at Valak's entrance.

"I'm happy to hear that!"Chung responds.

"Valak! We've been looking for you!"Aisha calls, looking down at Glave as he looks up at her.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"I say following behind Valak's response to Aisha. Aisha nods her head, "We need you! We plan on killing Rosso, and we need someone of your caliber to help us defeat the Flame God. Valak chuckles for a moment. "Hmm...I suppose I didn't have a fitting battle in a long time, I guess I'll join you guys on your 'quest'.

Aisha nods, as Chung claps happily. "But If I may ask, why are you killing Rosso?"

"Its a pretty long story."I finally say as Valak turns his head towards me nodding.

"I'm all ears."

I wake up to the sound of a voice whispering in my ear.

"Loser...loser...loser...LOSER!"I swipe to the side and hearing a 'Thud!' and something hit the ground, as I get up and look down to see Edan rubbing his head.

"Damn! That hurts, what the hell do you do, take steroids!?"Edan says as I laugh. "Nope, you're just weak."Edan punches me in the shoulders, much to his ability, causing him to hold his hand for the rest of the way down the stairs.

"So, whos all here?"

"Hmm..Glave, Penensio, Camilla, Vanessa, Lento, and I think..Grail."

"Huh? Grail is here, the dude is a little dog what can he do?"

"I heard that Raven...and I have you know, I'm a battle strategist... "Grail says looking at me as soon as I appear from the stair-well, I give him a nervous smile as he goes back to he coffee.

"So Elesis...got a plan..?"Glave says looking at the layout of Sander.

"Of course you ignorant fool, why else would I summon you here!?"Elesis says, as Glave flinches at her anger response to him.

"Elesis, you and I both know that I can kill you in the flash of time..you shouldn't let your anger blind you.."Glave retorts, Elesis opens her mouth to say something else, but stops herself and changes her words.

"Anyways...I have a plan. We have to protect Elrios at all costs."

"Right."

**A/N:And thats the end. Next chapter might be far from this date, with Add's Pre-event and all but I'm sure I'll be back soon or later with more Changes Aren't Always good. If you enjoy this chapter, a review will be appreciated. Like what you're seeing? Please make sure to follow and favorite, its always put a smile on my face to see that coming in my Email.**

**References: **

**Glave is the strongest person out of El-Team and everyone else. He holds the power to weave time at his will, controlling Henir's of Time and Space a gate which holds time and place in balance, and keeping the Elements in a refined position. Not only that, but he holds the key to the "Tower of Ragnarok." A ancient entity that is said to harness a great power of reckoning.**


	7. Back to Square One

**A/N:I'm back, sorry for the slow updates I've been playing Void Elsword and chillin' on Elsword, so sorry about the _really _slow updating. But today I bring you yet another chapter, so yeah! If you enjoy please be sure to Review! If you want to keep me happy(I enjoy seeing new faces) please be sure to follow and favorite!  
**

I sit on the hard floor in Valak's cave, which surprisingly is fitted quite nicely despite being inside a desert, I turn my eyes towards Aisha. "Aisha-chan...what now?"She looks down at me from her high seat and hit her head a bit. "I don't know really." "You what?!"I outburst. Aisha laughs a bit as Valak sighs. "You said you want to kill Rosso, the El God correct?"I nod my head as he puts his hand on his chin contemplating for a moment. "Well Glave does protect them within an Elemental Plane in Henir's on Time & Space, the only possible way you're gonna even touch Rosso is from Glave."

"Well..any smart ideas?"I ask Valak as he shrugs. "Well, I suppose you can forcefully make him open up his 'Henir's of Time and Space' Barrier, at the moment he opens it, you have to jump in it...but..."Valak stops mid-sentence I look at him eager for more information. "But what..?"I ask, "Its possible you wont survive..Falling within Time & Space is like falling in a Oblivion there is nothing left once you go through...unless you use your power to enter the next plane within Henir's although something like that will make you lose A-LOT of mana, probably to the point where its impossible to rejuvenate from El Crystals..."I stand up, taking out my sword without second notice as everyone's eyes goes on me.

"It doesn't matter, I'll free myself of this burden. That means I must get use to not using my spells and affinity of fire as weapons, I'll use my strength in my swords...thats all."Valak looks at me with a 'You must be kidding face..' but he smiles. "You got guts Elsword...I'll help you as much as I can, with those words, I'm sure you can carry yourself far."I smile at Valak as he returns with chuckle.

"Wow Valak-san, you're quite...s_oft."_Chung giggles, as Valak's wings spread out in anger.

"I knew I chose the right person to help us~"Aisha laughs. "What a minute! Aisha you didn't even know what to do next!"I respond to her self-praising.

"That is right.."Valak said, joining my side of the cat fight.

"Hey! I-I'm the one who...

...who..."

"Hmm..?"Me and Valak said together, as Aisha growls lowly.

**Magic Missle! **

The missle begins eating our mana as Valak and I sprint out the door.

"Stop fighting Everyone!"Chung says Aisha stops her concentration on the Magic Missle as we return inside the Cave.

"Hmph. They deserve it."

"Glave..can you track down their position..?"Edan ask, as I shrug my shoulders in response. "You're basically a Time-lor-

"I'm an Administrator for Henir's of Time & Space...not a Time-lord."Glave quickly retorts, as I sigh. "Time-lord, Administrator same th-

"URGH! Its not the same thing an Administrator only holds certain power while th-

"CAN YOU TWO PIPE DOWN!"Grail pulls on my hair from where hes sitting as I wince in pain. "ow ow ow! Come on! I wasn't even doing anything..!"I whine as Edan laughs, as Grail lashes hot coffee on him. "Ah..go dammit! Now I'm all sticky! (Hue)"

"G-Guys can you-"Valak holds his hands up in the air, as the room goes silence, as if his hand blocked anyone from talking.

"Elsword...get in the basement..._now."_Worried and confused, I walk down the stairs of the basement, enough so I can still see whats happening outside.

Valak's wings open up as if it was a self barrier move, Chung picks up is cannon slowly while Aisha begins meditating. My eyes where searching around the room for a reason Valak stop us all, something that c-

**Sonic Slash! **

At that moment, Edan rushes from the top of the building, as Glave takes his Chains and wraps it around Valak which he ultimately fails as he flutters his wings with pure strength breaking the chains and causing gale force to push them both to the wall as the immediately get up.

"I knew I underestimated your hearing, 'Lord of Pain' Valak."Edan says with a smirk as Valak takes his sword pointing it to Edan's face. "Don't call me that again, or I'll kill you...**again."**Edan's face gets twisted a bit as he chuckles. "I wont make the same mistake again...but I don't attend on fighting you, wheres the kid..."My mind instantly detected that the 'Kid' was me, I was so scared I felt as if the fear was getting rammed down my throat and trying to choke me, stopping me from even breathing.

"I have no intention of giving information to you."Valak says as Glave moves at almost blurred speed up to Valak's face taking out a Katana and holding it to his neck, which resulted in Valak not even flinching.

"I don't want to kill you, but let me ask you this. Why do you want to protect something that will just kill more people again, do you want the same thing in the past to happen again Valak..? Stop protecting this boy and give him up." I felt like someone was stepping on my heart, the insults Glave threw at me made me want to scream in anger and unsheathe my sword, but I mange to hold it in as I see Chung swing his cannon in the air slamming it on the ground.

"Not gonna let you hurt him Blood-san or you Henir-san!"Chung says, I'm bewildered as his words as Glave laughs.

"This isn't nothing a princess like you should be in, now be like royalty and come back to the good sid-"Chung hits him with his Cannon, shooting out a cannon ball which burst at sudden speed as he charges at Glave, throwing him which such force it broke the front wall, Glave got back to his sense as Edan charges at Valak with his sword, as they both begin clashing, Aisha now joined the battle and soon it became endless.

And all I could do was just sit there and watch my friends and former buddies clash at each other...just to do something for the sake of protecting something.

"Stop..."Was all I can mange to say as Grail shift around next to me.

"STOP!"I scream outloud as Glave turns his head, getting a impact hit from Chung as he points to me.

**Cracked Time-Time Breaker! **

He phases through Chung as he come straight at me as Grail runs down stairs, I unsheathe my dual-wield swords blocking his frontal blow at the last second, counter-attacking him and throwing him up to the roof as I point my sword in the air so it can pierce him as he phases through it.

"This is the end Elsword!"He summons his portal from behind him as it puts this abnormal glow behind him, and I knew at that moment..

I kicked him in the stomach as he flinches in pain I slam him on the ground Taking out a surge of energy and summon a blade which pinned him to the ground.

"What are you doing...ELSWORD!"I mange to get in his Time portal at the last second as he grabs onto my leg, delaying the portals closing time.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"He pulls at me with great muscle strength as I begin to slither out of the portal, Chung leaps at him knocking him down the stairs of basement.

"GO ELSWORD-KUN, G-"Glave punches him the face which such force it knocks him out, I stare at Aisha and Valak clash at Blood Conel Edan and back to Glave as I can see Glave struggle to get up from Chung's heavy destroyer, leaving him pinned down as he reaches at me with angry face.

"YOU WON'T GET FAR ELSWORD I WILL FIND Y-"The portal closes, as I look around to see myself floating in some sort of 'Rift in Time'.

"Where the hell am I...?"I feel my mana from my body begin draining, as my vision started to get blurred...and when I opened my eyes...I was back at square one again.

**To be continued..**

**Hope no one gave up on me qwq, but I'm still here I was just busy with Hikikomori things like watching Anime, and playing other games like that new game 'Robocraft' and VOID and NA. But I'm still here and ready to upload more..in the future! So yeeeahh, I hope you enjoyed everyone if you did don't forget to review! and if you like what you're seeing Favorite and Follow for more.(PM Constructive Criticism) **

**References:**

**Although very fainted 'Cracked Time' is a reference to MasterMind's 'Install' system, where there is multiple things he can 'Install' there is multiple uses of 'Cracked Time'.**


	8. Elemental Plane

**A/N:Hi everyone! I'm back for more, nothing to much to say! But we're almost close to 3,000 views, thanks so much guys it really means a lot, y'know the favorites, follows, and reviews makes me happy so I'm glad I'm here, writing for you guys. Anyways enjoy~  
**

Heavy breathing can be heard from the two rivals, as they clashed at each other again. Valak got back up from his resting taking a swing at Edan with his Nasod Claw, Edan block it with his Nasod Arm, trying to throw at counter attack at Valak, but to no avail as Valak jumps back, getting on hes knees again from his weakness. Edan rushed at Valak knowing he was weak but Chung leaped at him throwing him on the sandy floor as Edan pushes him off.

Meanwhile, Aisha and Glave where facing off in a battle to see who really knows how to hold an Affinity to Magic. Multiple of their spells clashed and dispersed in the Air, as they resulted in Melee combat, Aisha blocking glaves Hand punches and attempts to dis-arm Aisha with his chains of restraint.

"G-Give...UP!"Glave turns impatient, as he throws a aggressive punch at Aisha...and not knowing..

**Earth Formation!**

Aisha used the meager mana she hand to summon a cage around Glave, as Glave was about to phase out of the Cage she pointed her staff at Glave, as immense Air pressure locks and confines him in his one spot, completely immobilizing him, and shutting off his speech ability for his time in that Pressure Point. Edan looks at his friend as he soon became Outnumbered, despite Edans superior Physical Abilities and critical thinking; He knew he was outnumbered.

"Its over Edan...we win."Valak picks up his sword pointing it at Edan, as Chung take his Cannon reloading his cannon-balls with a fixed gaze on Edan, soon Aisha joined them. Edan was trying to find something to help him out of the trouble he was in. But he couldn't think of anything as his mind was weak just like his body. He finally dropped to his knees, holding his hands in the air.

"Fine...you got me."Edan finely spits the words out as the three of them nod their heads. "Good now Elsword doesn't need to worry abo-"Ara came out of the shadows with a wide smirk as She pulls Valak on the ground, using her feral physical strength to slice him up, Edan looks surprised as Chung turns around, Add looks at him and smirked as Eve comes from behind him.

"Surprise.."Add says, taking his Dynamos and summing one of his powerful Dynamo Configuration moves, "Apocalypse." Eve uses her El Crystal Spectrum and summons a force field ready to overcharge her mana. Chung and Aisha both began taking paces back only to feel something cold on their neck, they stopped knowing they now where outmatched. Chung looks to his side to see Ran pick up the tired Edan, now they dropped to their knees.

"W-We surrender."Chung says throwing his cannon to the side, Aisha sits their for a moment only thinking..

_I'm sorry Elsword-Kun...you gotta finish your part of the job now.._

Aisha drops her staff, along with the binding spell. Glave instantly teleports to them, wrapping his Chains of Restraint around them. Snapping his fingers as he creates a clone of the chains, keeping the real one around his neck and the fake one around the rebels body.

"Its over you two."Elesis comes from behind them stabbing her Claymore into the ground and looking at them with an angry look. "You're coming with us."Elesis demands, as the feral Ara walks in front of the two. fixating her gazes on them before swiping at them, luckily Rena kicked her off her feet before she can actually land the move.

"None of that. Even if they betrayed us, you're not hurting them. Besides, you already wounded Valak." Valak mange to emit a low growl. As Ara walks away, calming herself down as Glave grabs the chains, pulling the two captive El-Team members along the sand of Sandititlus(Hao2SpellFieldNames) marching back to Valak's home as he throws them in a corner.

"If you expect us to get on our knees and beg for you to not put us in Jail or Execute us. You're _highly _mistaken."Chung says coldy, as Elesis laughs, getting up from where she was sitting and walks to Chung settling her hand his chin as she pulls his head up so that he can look her in the eyes.

"Little Hamel boy. I don't need anything from you, We're going to find your friend...no matter what. And you're gonna help us stop him."Elesis says smirking as Aisha snaps back into reality.

"Huh? No way I'll help you, I promised Elsword-kun I'll be on his side no matter what."Aisha said staring at Elesis with determination as Elesis chuckles.

"And if you don't help us, we'll just **kill him.**"Chung growls angrily screaming loudly as everyone drops to their knees, Elesis gets back up smirking as Chung looks at her with a cold look."I'll murder you if you try to hurt him.."Chung says with a sharp tone as Elesis shrugs."Hmm..? What makes you think you match my prowess in the field of Combat?"Elesis says managing to keep that grin on her face as Chung goes quiet, giving Elesis the victor of their battle.

"Now then...Glave, do you have the portal ready?"Elesis says turning back as Glave nods his head 'No'."We must make preparations first. We need something that can protect our mana from being drained. When we're floating through the Rift of Time & Space to enter the Elemental Plane. We need something that can cloak us or the Rift's energy will sap our mana away, making us easy prey in the Elemental Plane."

"What do you mean 'Easy Prey'? Whats in there anyways.."Add asks, now actually caring about their conversation.

"The Elemental Plane is a 'Plane' in Henir's of Time & Space. Within the Elemental Plane is the last living El Lord 'Rosso' The God of Strength & Fire. But since all the other El Lords are dead, Rosso contains fragments of them within him. Due to that, anything that is dead comes to the Elemental Plane...and anything that is dead, is alive there, Eternally."Everyone gasps since they where unbeknownst about the Elemental Plane abilities.

"Y-You mean.."Grail asks staring up at Glave.

"Yes...anything that is dead, is there...That means all the demons you've killed. all the families and civilians that died, are there."Glave says, Eve raises her hand. "Wouldn't that mean its almost a exact replica of Elrios then? Theoretically?"Glave tilts his head a bit, "Well, yes, and no. In the Elemental Plane is an Endless War. since nothing can die, they're constantly fighting without of a peace of mind knowing something they've killed is still alive."

"None or less. Aisha can you cast Mana Shield on us please?"Aisha, nods her head, although she doesn't want to help them, she doesn't want Elsword to die. She holds her staff into the air as Splitting of Mana flows to everyone, casting a shield around them.

**Time Walking:Elemental Plane! **

Glaves power freezes time for a split second as the portal forms. Glave drags the captive El-Team members through the portal..as soon everything goes black...

The humans eyes finally flutter open as everyone gets up, Glave looks at everyone nodding his head. Before turning his vision to the Commander.

"Oh yeah..Raven..This also means Seris is here too." Raven winces in pain, grabbing his crutches and getting up. fixating his amber eyes on Glave. "N-No way..."

**To be continued..**

**That sums up this chapter. Thank you for reading my story everyone. Things are actually starting to happen now. Anyways; If you enjoyed a Review would be much appreciated and I like side-dishes too, so a follow and favorite would be nice if you enjoyed it.**

**References:**

**Ara coming out of the shadows if a move from Little Specter, called "Specter Walk" Giving her the ability to be cloaked in the shadows. Being Little Specter she also a "Feral-like" Personality.**

**'Time Walking' is one of the four spell types Glave can do, the other known one being "Cracked Time" This is a reference to Ara's "Secret Arts"**


End file.
